


Morse Code

by vanillahaiku



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morse Code, One Shot, Roy is a Dork, Royai - Freeform, Short One Shot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahaiku/pseuds/vanillahaiku
Summary: Riza gives Roy a secret message via Morse Code.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Morse Code

“Colonel?”

Roy jerked awake at the sound of her voice, nearly knocking things off his desk. He had been working late and fell asleep while doing paperwork sometime this morning. 

“Sorry to wake you,” Riza apologized. She approached the desk carrying two mugs of freshly brewed coffee. “I thought this would help.” She handed him a mug and took a seat across from him.

The amazing smell alone helped wake him up. He hastily took a sip and burned his tongue, causing him to yelp in pain. “Wait for it to cool first, Sir.” Hawkeye said, cupping the warm mug in both hands. Roy sighed and placed his mug on the desk and ran a hand down his tired face. 

“Damn all this paperwork,” he muttered. 

“You wouldn’t be in this position if you just did it when you were supposed to rather than let it pile up.”

His face dropped as he knew she was right. He had a bad habit of procrastinating his paperwork and it had only gotten worse over the last few weeks. He had a lot on his plate while trying to become the Fuhrer. He was aware of the amount of work that was needed, but damn did he need a bit of a break.

“Here, let me help you.” Before he could protest she grabbed a stack of papers and got to work. A soft smile spread across his face - he couldn't help it. How did he get so lucky?

He took a sip of his coffee and joined her in tackling the paperwork. Thankfully it was a quiet day and they encountered no disturbances. The two of them talked little, keeping their heads down and focusing on the task at hand. The sooner they finished they sooner they could relax.

It was after hour two when Riza decided to have some fun. She grabbed her empty mug and tapped it twice on the desk. Roy’s ears perked at the sound and he looked up from his work. Riza kept her head down but a smirk spread across her face.

What the hell is she doing? He thought to himself as he grabbed a blank sheet of paper.

“I ran into Ian the other day,” she started. “We stopped and chatted about his son, Leo. You know, the one who traveled West for work?”

Roy scribbled down an ‘I’ and ‘L’ as he joined in. “Oh yes, I remember. How is his son?”

“He’s quite well actually. Last I heard he’s engaged to a lovely girl named Olivia. She has a twin sister named Victoria and he would get them confused when he first met them.”

‘O’ and ‘V’. What message is she trying to tell me? Is there some unknown danger I don’t know about? Must be serious if she can’t outright tell me.

“I hope he got engaged to the right girl,” Roy commented.

Riza continued to work on the paperwork as she continued. “Eugene gave him an earful the first time he got them confused.”  
He scribbled down an ‘E’. “Eugene, huh?”

“Yes. He and his wife have a daughter named Yvette. She’s adorable.”

“I bet.” He added a ‘Y’ to the paper and looked at the words puzzled. 

“Olivia says she looks like her grandmother, Uma.”

‘O’ and 'U'.

Roy was about to continue when Riza put down her coffee mug, organized her papers and handed them back to him. “All done. I’ll see you at lunch, Colonel.” She stood up and saluted him before heading out of his office.

What the hell was that all about? He shook his head and looked down at the letters, putting them together. His mouth dropped and his heart skipped a beat when he realized what the message said. He chuckled and couldn’t fight the huge smile that spread across his face.

They had never said the words out loud to each other before, but he knew they felt the same way. Screw the rules, he was going to marry her one day.

I LOVE YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, thank you so much for the kudos!! It makes me so happy knowing y'all like it <3  
> I'm working on some more Royai one shots :)


End file.
